kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
King Saedoen
Saosin (formerly Ishnura) is an up-for-sponsorship monster created by Kaiju Combat forum user Rumors Of The Wired . Stats HEIGHT: 105 meters WEIGHT: 49,000 tons GENDER: Male COMBAT STYLE: Melee PRIMARY ATTACKS: Claws, Knuckles, Punches, Kicks, Body Slam SECONDARY ATTACKS: Charging, Digging PRIMARY WEOPON: Knuckle Slam, Crushing Impact, Titanic Stomp SECONDARY WEOPON: Cicada's Song, Oxygen Overdose ENERGY STYLE: Stamina Overview Saosin is a titanic ancient cicada nymph, mutated by atomic bomb testings. He attacks like a juggernaut, charging at his opponents, and body slamming anything in his path. But Saosin's greatest asset is his ginormous hook like claws, able to grasp and slash anything in his range! Ishnura, using his mammoth claws, can burrow under the ground, giving him the ability to attack from anywhere! Origin During in the Carboniferous period, giant insects were everywhere. One certain species of insect was the giant cicada, the Saocada, which resembled the present day cicada nymph, only bigger! 10 feet long to be exact! Now the intriguing thing about this species is that they didn't have a flying adult form. Due to an oxygen overdose, one saocada grew to titanic poportions! Unfortunately, the changing atmosphere forced the saocada to hibernate under the ground for 350 million years… Until now! Awoken and mutated even farther by atomic testing, gargantuan cicada has found the atmosphere to be at least breathable. It's not perfect, but he can do his job just fine. Dubbed by scientists as "Saosin" An ancient force of destruction walks the earth once more! Combat Saosin is a close range fighter, able to crush and flatten enemies with his massive body, feet, and hands. Saosin also uses his hook-like claws to rip his enemies apart. He also uses his hulking body to slam into his enemies, a true juggernaut! Saosin also has the ability to burrow under the ground below, giving him the opportunity to attack from under his opponents own feet! And finally Saosin has one last move called the Cicada's Song, generating a loud buzzing sound that can be used to throw of a kaiju off-balance, leaving it open for Saosin to attack! Personality Saosin is a close range fighter, able to slam, crush, and flatten enemies with his massive body, feet, and hands. He uses his hook-like claws to rip his enemies apart. Saosin also has the ability to burrow under the ground below, giving him the opportunity to attack from under his opponents own feet! Saosin has two special attacks, one called the Cicada's Song, generating a loud buzzing sound that can be used to throw of a kaiju's balance, leaving it open for Ishnura to attack. The other attack is called the Oxygen Overdose, Saosin releases a beam of oxygen that explodes on contact! Gallery zkCTvC6.jpg|Original Early Saosin concept art, originally dubbed as "Susie" image.jpg|Saosin's redesign, used as official concept Z7clqlB.jpg|Saosin design concept by Mr Jay *Official design* JQMi8Zb.jpg|Saosin original and alternate colors by Rumors Of The Wired 9q8j13.jpg.png|Saosin artwork by Brody External Links Saosin sponsorship topic at the Kaiju Combat forums Saosin support topic at the Toho Kingdom forums Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Insect Category:Godzilla Category:Cicada